


Then You Won't Be Mindin' Mine

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Then You Won't Be Mindin' Mine

**Title:** Then You Won't Be Mindin' Mine  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPS  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters are real, but the story is fiction. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Jensen, Danneel  
 **Prompt:** Encounter @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/) table [here](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/8930.html#cutid2)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 490  
 **A/N:** Lake verse, written out of order ha. Should be read before [this](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/9950.html). Title from good ol' Hank Williams.

Jensen lets the truck idle in the lot, no intention of staying too long anyway; in and pick up and out, then back to Jared.

The diner noises are loud, fills up the space and lingers around him with the smell of food; grease and coffee and comfort. He sidles up to the counter, tells the waitress his name and his order, sits for the moment she says it’ll take.

Someone sits next to him and he looks up from the sugar packets he’s playing with to find Danneel. She smiles at him, tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and he smiles back. They’ve never really socialized outside of Steve’s parties and he doesn’t know all that much about her, but he figures she’s nice enough. A little wild, but they’re all young. He’s aware of her crush on him though, and it’s no big deal, but it’s a little awkward.

“Hey, Danneel,” he says. He tries to go for casual, for not in a hurry, but he really doesn’t want to strike up a conversation right now.

“Hey Jensen, how’s it going?” She grins, full watt and Jensen just nods, shrugs _going okay_. “You here alone?”

“Yep, just picking up some lunch for me and Jared. Should be coming any minute now.” He says, voice raised a little on the last part and in the waitress’ direction. She ignores him.

“Oh, right. I heard he was moving in.”

Jensen hums in agreement then stands to pay when the waitress finally brings over his food. Danneel follows him to the register, hot on his heals.

“It’s a little early, don’t you think?”

Jensen looks up sharply, eyes narrowed at her as she stands there casual-as-you-please looking back.

“Excuse me?”

“Well I know it’s not any of my business but you’ve been dating for what, not even two months and now he’s moving in? You’ve got to admit that’s a little sudden.”

“You’re right,” he grits through clenched teeth. “It’s not any of your business and I’d appreciate it if you never brought it up again. What I do in my relationship with Jared isn’t anyone’s concern but ours. Is that clear?”

Danneel just huffs around a smile and rolls her eyes, “Of course Jensen. But as a friend, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Well as a friend,” he spits, “I’m asking you to _butt out_.”

He finishes paying for his food and doesn’t bother getting his change, doesn’t bother saying goodbye before turning and heading back out to his truck.

It takes everything in him to keep his anger in check and drive safe enough to get to his house, back to Jared. To not go back to the diner and tell Danneel where she can stick her opinions. But that won’t get him anywhere and Jared’s waiting for him at home.

It takes everything in him to ignore the little voice whispering doubt.


End file.
